Moonlight Snack
by biological.experiment
Summary: Warnings: Just a snippet full of smut at the request from a friend. Rated M. Femme action going on. Proceed at your own risk.


**A/N: As noted in the summary, this is a snippet full of lesbian smut. It is rated M so proceed with caution. Don't complain, you've been warned.**

**Disclaimers: Just some pervy fun at the request of a friend, don't own anything else.**

**Enjoy,**

**Rigg**

* * *

**Moonlight Snack**

The moonlight filtered through the open window, unhindered in the silent night. Curtains, shifting in the gentle breeze, were masked by the quiet snoring emitting from the occupied bed. Limbs, strewn at awkward angles, were sprawled torpidly, intermixed with the silk sheets that dangled hap hazardously off of one side of the bed. And there on the edge of the bed, like a ghost in the night, sat a young woman.

Reaching out a lithe appendage, graceful fingers brushed through the sleeper's unruly, fiery locks. Allowing her fingers to sink into the soft hair, the pale woman used her gentle, yet firm hold to alter the position of the sleeper's head. Leaning in, a silent inhalation inflated the woman's chest, filling her lungs with the captive's scent. Savoring the chocolate and strawberry aroma that lingered faintly on the warm flesh, the woman unconsciously licked her lips.

She doubted a small taste would wake the feisty redhead, but she would have to be gentle. She knew she shouldn't, but she ignored her prudent side. Angling her own head, the woman cautiously trailed the tip of her tongue up the entire length of the exposed neck. Similar to the aroma, the taste made her salivate. Discovering the sleeper's faint pulse, quivering lips lingered momentarily, hesitatingly. Unable to help herself, the woman allowed her teeth to graze across the tender spot. However, before she could have her way and sink her sharp canines into the supple flesh, the woman reluctantly pulled back.

Withholding a wistful sigh, nimble fingers untangled themselves from their warm nest. Disorderly, as if by nature, the sleeper wouldn't even noticed the extra attention to her unkempt hair. Trailing the pads of her fingertips along the side of the sleeper's face, cerulean hues studied the peaceful expression. She envied it; the ability to contain such a euphoric spirit, whether awake or asleep, to wear it for anyone to criticize, to tear down, to tarnish, and miraculously manage to retain a sense of innocence through it all.

Cupping the side of the sleeper's head with a single hand, the woman cradled the soft cheek in her palm. Stretching her thumb out, she began to trace the slightly parted lips with the padded tip. Else wise remaining still, the woman scrutinized the features of her oblivious captive. What she would give to be so carefree, so alive. Although she would never obtain such a blissful state herself, the woman was content to simply bask in the warmth that radiated beside her. Leaning down, a pair of pink lips replaced the thumb, leaving a chaste kiss in its place.

It was a mistake. The taste, the scent, especially the soft murmur that escaped from the parted lips, tipped the scales. The woman was too enticed to resist not going back for more. Deepening the kiss, she eventually tore herself away when she felt a moan bubble up in the sleeper's throat. She wasn't ready for the visit to end. Reluctantly the woman pulled away, allowing her hand to release its hold as well.

Waiting patiently for the bed's occupant to settle back down before attempting to rise, the woman felt her throat constrict as the covers shifted to expose a skimpily clad torso. Again, she shouldn't. As she stood there, however, the woman's resolve quickly began to crumble. Where previously steady, the woman's fingers now trembled as she lowered the covers. Swallowing as a set of shapely hips came into sight, the woman became jealous as they were greeted by a lick of the night's gentle breeze, causing goose bumps to arise. Without much thought, she leaned down to replace the wind's icy tongue with that of her own.

Her touch rivaling the air's caused the body to shiver once more from the attention. Tracing the wing of the ilium with the faintest touch of her tongue, the woman memorized the shape of the sleeper's hip. Continuing the trail, she moved to the dip between the sleeper's hip and side, only halting when she became hindered by fabric. Irritated, strong fingers went to rip the cumbersome shirt out of the way, only to pause at the last minute as its owner shifted, effectively snapping her reverie.

She should stop. She should get up, walk away, and go back to her own room. But, she couldn't. She was already enraptured by the small sample and was ravenous for more. With a shaky breath, the woman made quick work of the buttons that bound the sleeper's pajamas in place before her resolve could shatter. However, the woman was unable to purposely part the fabric and expose what waited beneath. Instead, she simply allowed the garment to slip uselessly from her weakened grasp, watching as it landed unhindered upon the body beneath.

What awaited the woman caused her heart to hitch before thrumming once more. Free from the restrictive pull, the shirt had simply tumbled back to its owner's torso, landing askew to outline the curves of a lissome waist, a faintly muscled abdomen, and, as if to simply torment the woman more, the fabric barely revealed the fact that there was no bra. Her fingers itched to adjust the top to reveal more. She would have to wait for that, however. Although she had waited this long, a bit longer wouldn't try her patience… too much.

Bracing herself with the use of her hands on either side of the exposed body, the woman leaned down to resume her previous task. Opting for the flat of her tongue this time around, cerulean hues marked out a desired path, cutting along the outskirt of the shirt's opening from naval to solar plexus. Moving painstakingly slow, the woman alternated between butterfly nibbles, whispered kisses, and tantalizing licks. Besides using her teeth to the move the shirt when needed, she only broke contact with the sleeper's torso when alternating her method of touch.

Covering the entire abdominal area, once the shirt had been pushed aside, the pale woman hesitated. Lingering, she debated between moving south to explore the covered pelvic region or to move north and finish discovering what the shirt had managed to keep hidden. Deciding that up was closer, the woman felt a small, feral grin escape as she discovered how the shirt had managed to stay unhindered for so long. There, caught by twin peaks, the edge of the shirt appeared to strain, unable to slip past the hardened nubs that laid in wait.

Licking her lips, the woman closed her eyes. She wanted to pounce and claim what wasn't hers to take, but she knew she couldn't. Knowing it was the only way to maintain her control, she kept her eyes closed while leaning into the warmth. Restraining herself, she allowed her lips to blindly guide her movements. Discovering the fabric, rough compared to the soft flesh below, she carefully removed first the left, then the ride side of the shirt before pushing herself back up and away from temptation. With a trembling breath, she reopened her eyes.

Captivated by the sight, the woman simply stared. How long, she wasn't certain. Her only thought was to embed the image of the sleeper's natural state deep within her mind. Whether she continued her actions, or stopped now, the woman knew she would probably never have this chance again. She should stop, but she simply couldn't. The burning desire, steadily pooling at her core wouldn't let her.

Shifting slowly, the woman moved to straddle her captive's hips. Hesitantly, she settled a portion of her weight on the tangle of legs and blankets, simultaneously using her shins to bare the blunt of her light frame. Pausing again, this time to allow the sleeping body time to adjust to the new sensation, but also to allow her quivering muscles the chance to calm down, she focused on the soft rise and fall of the exposed chest. Forcing her breathing to matching the one below her, the woman began to relax.

Ignoring the heat that flared within her usually frozen form, the woman raised both hands. With a feathery touch, almost to the point of nonexistent, the woman grazed the surface and sides of the pale mounds. They were light in coloration, simply from the lack of sunlight. If left uncovered, the woman presumed that the copious breasts, currently cradled in her palms, would take on the darker tones covering the sleeper's forearms, neck, and face. But, despite the lack of pigmentation, the soft mounds still managed to contrast against the woman's paler hands, especially the little peaks.

Upon further inspection, the woman was delighted to discover that the sleeper's freckles, which were secretly adored by the woman, mapped more than what the common eye were permitted to view. Carefully shifting back, the woman settled onto a pair of strong thighs. Dipping her head down, she began to place a kiss upon each individual freckle. Lost in her task, it wasn't until the body beneath her jerked as if tickled.

Realizing locks of her platinum blond hair had escaped from the tight bun she wore to drag precariously across the bare skin; the woman quickly tucked them back into place, removing the contact with the bare torso. Although she would love to tickle the peaceful form below, it was not the time. Waiting patiently for the muscles beneath her tense thighs to relax, the woman resumed the flurry of icy kisses, fingers gripping gently into the moldable mounds. After a time, she noticed a shift in the sleeper's heart rate and breathing. Tilting her head in concentration, the woman began to grin.

With a mischievous smirk, she returned to her ministrations. Dividing her focus a bit more evenly this round, the woman used both her lips and hands while exploring until interrupted once more. Listening as the sharp cry sliced through the silent room, the platinum head wrenched back, body posed to escape. As the minutes ticked on and her captive began to relax, the woman allowed her brain to analyze what happened.

Brushing her thumbs over the soft mounds, she retraced her steps with the padded tips. As the cry, softer this time, escaped once more; the woman located the source of the problem. Apparently the dark, hard nubs were more sensitive than she realized. Biting her bottom lip, the woman sat there, softly nibbling at her lip as she teetered between two options. She could continue her exploration, but risk waking the body beneath her, or she could continue and avoid the breasts completely. Stopping was not an option.

Deciding to move on, the woman leaned down to kiss the nubs one last time. However, before she could move past, her lips took on a mind of their own. Suckling first on one, then on the other, the woman's tongue lavishly covered both mounds, breaking only when intercepted by kneading fingers. Finally, she pulled back, much to the oblivious sleeper and her efforts.

On one hand, she was grateful that her captive slumbered through the entire ordeal. Minus the occasional shift of the body, which had caused the woman's hips to roll pleasurably against a firm thigh, her captive never registered what happened. In a way, the woman was disappointed to not extract more of a response. Allowing cerulean hues to eye their work, the woman decided she could move on; satisfied that she had at least paid proper homage by the way the twin mounds glistened in the moon light, capped with hardened tips.

Unhappily, she dislodged herself from the warm perch. Having grown accustomed to the heat radiating beneath her, the woman immediately missed the firm legs as the contact was broken. She would have it again soon enough, though. Rising up, she freed the tangled mass of sheets from both bodies. Detaching them from the slumber's legs, she took their place. Bracing herself once more with her hands, the woman allowed her knees to ease between the languid extremities before using a gentle force.

Parting the lower limps with her own, she settled into the vacant space. With a graceful shift on the bed, the woman stretched her lithe figure, careful to not disturb the other occupant. Allowing her feet to dangle over the edge, her head soon leveled with the last protective article of clothing. As she laid there, studying the design before her, the woman hesitated as to whether or not she should take them off. In the end, the unanimous vote was to remove them. For as adorable as the green panties could be, especially when littered with blue puppies, the simple fact remained: They were preventing her from reaching her goal.

Rising up to perch on her shins, the woman quickly realized the task was more daunting than she had initially anticipated. Apparently her captive was dead weight when they slept. Leaving the undergarment in place for the time being, the platinum blonde took her time exploring the bare legs instead. Delighted at the results of her ministrations, the woman continued to leave a trail of soft nibbles and kisses, watching as goose-bumps christened the smooth flesh.

Making her way slowly down to the medial malleolus, she traced the inside ankle with her lips. It wasn't until the woman's lips brushed the inside of the cold foot that she decided she should work her way back up. Being kicked in the face was not on the agenda for the night. Already experiencing how sensitive the fiery redhead's body was, the woman didn't care to push her luck.

Moving back towards the heated core, hidden by the mocking puppies, the woman paid similar attention to the left leg as she did upon the right. Remaining on her shins, the woman captured first one leg, then the other with her icy digits. Lifting the limbs into the air, she slowly settled the dead weight upon her slender, bony shoulders. Using the leverage, she elevated the dead body off the bed. Leaning forward slowly, so not to compress the sleeper's torso into an uncomfortable position, nimble fingers went to work.

Catching the backside of the panties, the woman pulled them down the length of strong thighs until hindered by her own body. Gradually inching back, the woman guided the legs back to the bed while simultaneously slipping the cumbersome article off her smooth limbs. Tossing it to the side, the platinum blonde sighed in relief as her captive miraculously slumbered on. Nestling back between the parted legs, the woman rubbed at her tender shoulders.

For as small as her captive appeared, they were rather heavy. Perhaps it was from all the consumed desserts. Temporarily distracted by her thoughts, the woman idly traced her fingertips over the soft skin. Enchanted by the contrasting body temperatures, the woman took her time. With how her captive slept on, she could probably bring an orchestra in and never have to worry. However, her time was running short. The sun would soon be rising, and eventually her sleeping companion would wake.

Inhaling, the woman steadied her nerves. As she exhaled, the platinum blonde finally allowed her eyes to wander towards the forbidden fruit resting between the partially closed thighs. She would finally be allowed to have her dessert and eat it, too. With subtle movements, the woman stretched onto her stomach once more. Shifting, she arranged herself between the legs, allowing them to form a barricade on either side. With a final breath, she leaned forward to have her first taste of the night.

As the sweet and musky flavor coated her tongue, cerulean hues rolled into the back of the woman's head. Although she had tasted multiple delicacies over her life, nothing could compare to the divine flavor that coated her tongue. She had to have more. With that thought in mind, nimble fingers glided over the inside of her human barricade to meet at the center. Hesitating for a moment, the blonde closed her eyes, only to reopen them as she parted the damp lips.

Similar to the taste and smell, the sight that beheld her was one of wonder. Entranced, the woman simply laid there, studying the intricate design in the hopes of imbedding the image firmly into her head for later references. Finally, unable to help herself, she leaned back in, this time to drag the flat of her tongue up the entire length of the parted slit. Careful to avoid the tantalizing numb that hovered at the top, the woman took her time exploring her prey's body.

Running her tongue up one side, she nibbled tenderly on the other, allowing her teeth to gently scrape the soft, moldable flesh. As her movements quickened from the onslaught of desideratum, the blonde's tongue applied more force. Upon hearing a sharp intake of breath, the woman jerked back, almost frantically. Had she been caught? Studying the figure's chest, she noted that it still had an even rhythm of sleep, despite the shallow breathing that escaped past pink lips. She would have to be careful to not get carried away, much to her dissatisfaction.

Taking her time this round, the woman refrained from ravishing the body laying so openly in front of her. It was as if her captive wanted to be taken, happily sacrificed to her primal needs. Shaking her head, the woman caused blonde locks to trail across the inside of both legs. Feeling the barricades shift to trap her head, the woman paused in her movements. Moving slowly, she tucked her arms beneath either thigh before giving a firm tug. Despite her petite frame, the woman gently guided the legs back towards the covers, and with a grasp that exposed her actual strength, restrained the limbs to the bed. She didn't need her skull to be crushed on accident.

With her hands now occupied, fingertips drawing light designs upon the subtle flesh, the woman put her mouth to use. Intermixing her tongue, teeth, and lips, she made quick work of lapping at the fluids that were rapidly seeping towards the mattress. It was difficult to keep herself in check, especially as she followed the trail from a toned ass up to the base of the swollen slit. Hesitating for a moment, the woman finally threw caution into the wind and finally allowed her tongue to dip inside.

The fluids that exploded into her mouth were well worth the risk. Lapping at the liquid like a dehydrated victim, the strong muscle pushed further inside until restricted by the tight walls that brushed against her mouth. Unfazed by the resistance, the woman simply swirled her tongue around in languid movements, stretching the inside barriers as her eyes closed. With each retraction of her tongue, the woman guided the fluids back into her awaiting jaws. She didn't need evidence lingering on the covers for when her prey awoke, and besides, it would be almost sacrilegious to let even a drop go to waste.

Humming in pleasure, the woman snuggled closer to the heated core in front of her. It wasn't until she felt strong legs begin to resist her arms and the walls clench warningly about her tongue that her eyes flew open. Pulling out, she gently licked the outside of the soaked mound, debating for a moment. She could give her prey release and be graced with the reward that she had wanted all night, but that would cause her time to end.

Her decision was practically made for her, however, as the body below pressed forward, seeking the broken touch. Lowering her head back down, the woman reconnected her tongue with the flesh below, eliciting a satisfied murmur from above. Planting a soft kiss to the outside lips, the platinum blonde stretched out her tongue, and stiffening the strong muscle, pushed it back inside. The woman only lingered for a moment however before she pulled out and finally allowed her lips to connect with the swollen nub at the top.

Encasing the throbbing ball of nerves with her lips, the woman nibbled gently as the tip of her tongue grazed across the sensitive area, causing the hips below to lurch forward. Digging her nails into the tender thighs as they jerked back towards her head, the woman focused on her task. Moving her head in time with the hips below to maintain constant contact, the woman was quickly rewarded as the body tensed momentarily in the air before going limp in her arms. Catching the exhausted torso, the woman lowered the body back to the covers as gently as possibly. It wouldn't due for her victim to wake up now of all times.

With gentle strokes of her tongue, the woman took her time to clean up the figure below, noting how her serene exploit relaxed the tired muscles beneath her. Ending with a final lick and an affectionate kiss to the inside of one thigh, the woman reluctantly extracted herself from the sanctuary of the sleeper's legs. Withholding a wistful sigh, the blonde retrieved the covers from the floor where they had slid to long ago and returned them to where they belonged. What she would give to simply curl up in that bed, to hold the sleeping form in her arms. But, she couldn't. With a final press of luck, she brushed her tender lips against a damp forehead before taking her leave.

As the door clicked quietly behind the woman, the feisty redhead shot up out of bed, glancing around with a disheveled appearance. Seeing that the room was empty, the tired frame collapsed unceremoniously back into the mound of pillows. She had just had the most _amazing_ dream ever. Rolling her head to the side, the woman noted that the stars were still up, although the moon was inching closer towards the horizon.

It wouldn't be long until dawn arrived, along with the handmaids to get her up for the day. With an ebullient giggle, the redhead slipped out of the covers. Shivering faintly, she grabbed a robe from nearby and snuck out of the room, not bothering to question why her top was still unbuttoned or that she was missing her undergarments. She was too distracted with her goal. The sky was awake, and so was she. It was time to play, and she knew just who she wanted to play with. With that thought in mind, she went off to surprise a sleepy blonde.


End file.
